I'll Be There
by archangel5
Summary: Rory is assigned to work on a project, and it changes her life in a positive way. COMPLETE!
1. Surprised?

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - So far, nothing bad  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
I'll Be There  
  
Rory Gilmore sat in her AP US History II class with her pen posed over her notes, acting the part of a perfect student. However, her mind was far from the class. It was back home, in Star's Hollow, with her boyfriend, Dean. After school, she and Dean were going to dinner together for their anniversary. Rory couldn't wait. She smiled. Lately, everything had been perfect. Dean had been perfect, attentive and loving. Rory really loved him.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, do you care to share with the class what you find so amusing," Ms. Meyer, the history teacher asked.  
  
Rory was startled from her thoughts by the statement. Looking up at Ms. Meyer, she noticed the older woman was standing in front of her, with her arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her face. Rory noticed she was grinning foolishly. "No, Ms. Meyer. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
  
Ms. Meyer studied Rory for a minute. "You are excused this time, Miss Gilmore. You are a smart girl. I am sure you do not need to be told that if this was to happen again, disciplinary action must be taken. Correct?" Ms. Meyer looked pointedly at her student.  
  
Rory nodded. "I understand Ms. Meyer. I am truly sorry."  
  
Ms. Meyer nodded curtly. "Okay, Miss Gilmore." Then, turning to the class as a whole, she said, "I am assigning a term paper on the Great Depression and its social, economic, and political effects. You will work with a partner, focusing on one point." An excited whisper fell upon the room upon hearing about the partnership. Ms. Meyer added strictly, "I have chosen your partners. The list is as follows." The room fell silent.  
  
As Ms. Meyer began reading the list of partners, the door at the back of the room creaked loudly. All the heads in the room swung around to locate the source of the noise. "Mr. DuGrey, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Ms. Meyer replied dryly.  
  
Rory, the only student who had not turned around, for her mind had already slipped back into thoughts of Dean, whipped around in her seat, her eyes wide upon hearing the name. Tristan DuGrey stood inside the room, still by the door, grinning at her. "Why hello, Mary. Thought you were rid of me, huh?"  
  
~*~*~I know this chapter's short but I promise to have another up soon. Okay? ~*~*~ 


	2. Partners?

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - A little swearing, nothing real bad  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes. "Tristan, why are you-"  
  
Ms. Meyer stared angrily at Rory. "Miss Gilmore. I have had enough from you today. Now you are talking at an inappropriate time. I am warning you- keep your mouth closed."  
  
Resigned, Rory turned back to the front of the room. "I'm sorry, Ms. Meyer. I was just surprised."  
  
Ms. Meyer nodded. "Mr. DuGrey, be a gentleman and sit down. I was just telling the class about a paper that must be written. Due to your tardiness and Ms. Gilmore's inability to act with respect, I will revise my list and have our class delinquents work together. Understand."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry for being late." He sat down in the only available seat, in the front of the room next to Rory. Even in these circumstances, Tristan had to study. It figured Rory would sit in the front of the room. Unlike the other students, who thought the best seats were in the back of the class, Rory would sit in the front, so she wouldn't miss anything. Tristan looked at Rory intently, seeing her for the first time in months. She looked the same. She still had the long, glossy, brown hair and the sparkling blue eyes, shown off by her radiant skin. She was beautiful.  
  
Rory tensed, feeling his eyes on her. She looked over at him and he quickly averted his eyes. Ms. Meyer, already angry with the two, had been watching the exchange. "Mr. DuGrey, Miss Gilmore, although I am sure you have a lot of catching up to do, here is not the place and now is not the time. Wait until you are out in the hall like normal teenagers to ogle at each other, understand?"  
  
Rory blushed at the words. "I'm sorry, Ms. Meyer. But what you said before, about Tristan and I working together, you weren't serious were you? I mean, we can't even stand in the same room for ten seconds without arguing and I do not want to take the chance of ruining my grade over this project because I have to work with a boy who considers himself to be Adonis and can't commit to anything. Plus-"  
  
Ms. Meyer interrupted the babbling with, "Miss Gilmore, I was completely serious and you will have to put aside your personal......feelings for Mr. DuGrey during the project, do you follow?"  
  
Rory nodded in defeat. "Yes, I follow."  
  
Ms. Meyer grinned sarcastically. "Good." The bell rang. "Class is dismissed. The paper is due one week from today." The students filed out of the class, buzzing about Tristan's appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At her locker, Rory yanked furiously on the handle. Damn him. Damn this locker and Meyer. "What did I do to deserve this," she wondered aloud.  
  
"You made me fall for you," said a voice behind her. An arm snaked around her and pulled powerfully on the handle.  
  
Rory turned around quickly, rolling her eyes. "Tristan, you are incapable of falling for anyone. Well, except yourself, maybe. So, when are we going to work on this paper? We have a lot to do in so little time."  
  
Tristan thought for a moment. "I resent that. I could fall for someone. And, of course, I proved it. I already fell for myself. Seriously, how about was start it today. I'm sure I could squeeze my way through the crowd of my admirers. See, Mary, I may not fall for people, other than myself, but they fall for me. That's all I need. No strings attached."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I can't believe you. You are incorrigible. Absolutely incorrigible. Anyways, today's not good for me. I have a date with Dean."  
  
Tristan nodded knowingly. "Ah, the bagboy. Mary, I thought you had better taste. I mean, you have been near me. And the bagboy doesn't measure up to me. What did you call me. An Adonis?"  
  
Rory glared at him. "A title you came up with yourself."  
  
The telltale smirk appeared on Tristan's face. "But I never said it aloud."  
  
Rory slammed her locker shut. "Goodbye, Tristan. I will see you tomorrow. Unless I am graced with some fatal disease and I am put in isolation in which case I will consider myself blessed to be rid of you."  
  
Tristan put his hand over his heart mockingly. "Aw, Mary, you wound me." He watched as she retreated. 


	3. Coffee Machines, Dates, and Love

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - R/D Kissing; Sorry, but it's necessary  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked in her front door, dropping her bag on the floor. "Mom, where are you?"  
  
Lorelai shouted from the kitchen. "In here, Ror. Did you know that there isn't an on/off switch on the stove?"  
  
Rory froze. "Uh, Mom. How did you find this out?" Rory squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the answer. She walked to the kitchen door. One area where the stove had once been was now charred black.  
  
Lorelai smiled nervously. "Um, surprise?"  
  
Rory groaned. "Oh, believe me. I have had enough of those for a lifetime. In fact, if I have one more, I think I'll explode." Lorelai looked at her daughter questioningly. "Oh, I'm in History and everything's perfect. I'm thinking of my upcoming date with Dean, not paying any attention, being normal, when He walks in. And He's like, 'you thought you were rid of me,' and then I noticed, I really thought I was. But He's back. And that's not good. And I have to do a project with Him. And He's the same- except his hair is a little shorter. This is bad, Mom. Real bad."  
  
Lorelai stared at Rory. "Why is it bad. What's this project. Who's he? Is he cute? Does he make you want to drop that over six-foot VERY handy boyfriend of yours like, I dunno, Emily as garbage?  
  
  
  
"Because it's him. We don't get along. The Great Depression paper. Tristan. No, well lots of people think so but I don't like him. And definitely no. I love Dean. And that garbage reference- really mean. Would you like it if I called you garbage?" Rory closed her mouth, frowning at her mother.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "That's funny. Me- like my mom. Ha. Miss It-is-expected- that-you-will-kiss-the-round-I-walk-on Emily Gilmore and ME! Lorelai Pregnant-at-sixteen Gilmore? Ha. We may be related by blood but nothing else. Except dad. And you. But wait- that's still blood." Changing the topic, Lorelai declared, "Hey, I was thinking I'd put a big coffee machine here. I mean, we drink coffee more than we cook, right? We don't need food. As long as we have coffee we're all set."  
  
Rory stared at her mother. "Mom, as much as I love coffee, and you know I do, you are joking, right?"  
  
Lorelai averted her eyes. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for that date?"  
  
Rory sighed in exasperation. "Gee, Mom. Nice topic- changing." Rory started to run up the stairs. Over her shoulder, she called, "This isn't the end of this, Mom."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory, you look so beautiful," Dean started, "What did I do to deserve you?" He stood before her, in a suit jacket and dress pants, with his hair combed back and his eyes bright.  
  
Rory smiled blissfully at him. "You did. I fell for you." Rory winced at the familiarity of those words. They were Tristan's.  
  
Dean smiled back at her. "Well, are you ready to go?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Of course. Tonight will be great."  
  
Dean looked at her, love shining from his eyes. "How do you know?"  
  
Rory looked into his eyes. "I'm with you," she said softly.  
  
Dean leaned in and gave her a sweet, loving, gentle kiss. "Same here. When I'm with you, I feel so...alive."  
  
Rory laughed, taking his hand and pulling him out the door. Dean frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
Rory grinned up at him. "You are. You're so sweet...and cheesy. And clichéd." Dean laughed as he opened the door of his car for her. Rory smiled. "And chivalrous."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vat vill ve pretty vomen be having vonight?" The question was from a European waiter, and it took Rory a minute to decipher it.  
  
"Oh, um, let me see. What's this," Rory asked, pointing to an item on the menu.  
  
"Vat is the intestines of a sheep."  
  
Rory blanched. Looking at Dean, she said, "So, do you serve cheeseburgers and coffee?"  
  
Dean laughed. "Sounds good to me."  
  
The waiter frowned. "You Americans have no vaste for classic meals. Err." He walked away, grumbling about Americans.  
  
Rory laughed. "Omigod, that was just like Michel. That was great. His face when I asked for-," Rory froze, searching Dean's face. "You don't mind, that I got a cheeseburger, do you?"  
  
Dean doubled over laughing. "Oh no. Definitely not. I might actually have a little money left over to buy you something after."  
  
"I love you, Dean."  
  
"I love you too, Rory."  
  
The couple leaned across the table, smiling, until their lips met.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, I had a great time. Thanks, Dean. I love you."  
  
"I love you, Rory. So, I'll call you after school tomorrow."  
  
Rory thought for a moment. "Actually, I might not be home. See, I have a project due next week and due to my unfortunate luck, I got stuck working with the delinquent back from the army. "  
  
Dean groaned. "Bible Boy's back? Man, if that ass messes with you..."  
  
Rory smiled, feeling protected and loved. "I'll be okay, Dean. I love you. So I'll call you when I get home."  
  
Dean nodded. "Okay, Ror. Bye. Love you."  
  
"Bye." Rory closed the door behind her.  
  
. 


	4. 99%

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - a little swearing  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just open, Daisy." Rory shook her locker, but to no avail.  
  
Tristan smirked, leaning against his locker. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
Rory looked at him. "My locker. It gets stuck."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Daisy?"  
  
Rory blushed. "Well, I figured I like to be called by my name, which, in case you weren't sure, is RORY. So I thought my locker would appreciate a name and be nice to me."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "You think your locker would be nicer if you named it after a flower?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "Not a flower. A very nice dog."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Yeah, okay. So,... are we going to research our topic today?"  
  
Rory nodded. "We should pick a topic first."  
  
"Yeah, so I'll meet you at our lockers and we'll go up to the library together.:  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, okay. That would be great."  
  
Tristan nodded. "So, move over."  
  
Rory looked at him, confused. "What, why? I don't have to-"  
  
Tristan gently pushed her aside and jerked the handle up. The locker door flung open. Rory grinned at him. "Thanks Tristan."  
  
Tristan looked at his hands. "Hey Mar- Rory, do you think that, one day, we could, uh, be friends?" Tristan asked this hopefully, not meeting her eyes.  
  
Rory smiled at him, surprised he had corrected himself on her name. "Know what, Tristan. I think that is very possible."  
  
Tristan finally looked up at her. "Really," he asked hopefully.  
  
Rory looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Tristan. I think something could be arranged."  
  
Tristan smirked. "I knew you liked me."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "If we're gonna be friends, then you can't hit on me, say anything like that, call me Mary, say-"  
  
Tristan cut her off. "You know, maybe the list of things I can do is shorter."  
  
Rory grinned. "Three cups of coffee everyday."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so not only did we do our research but we did the rough draft of our paper. Hey Rory, we make a good team." Tristan grinned at her, opening the door of his car. "SO Rory, I was thinking of hitting Starbucks before I leave. Wanna come?"  
  
When Rory heard the name of the coffee shop, her face lit up. "Yes, yes, yes. You are a God."  
  
Tristan laughed. "Adonis?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "You just keep telling yourself that. Try Zeus."  
  
Tristan nodded seriously. "That works. I have gone out with about 99% of the girls here."  
  
Rory smacked him in the back of the head. "Okay, that's more like bin Laden's father. Seriously, who haven't you gone out with?"  
  
"You, Megan Carmody, and Angela Hershey."  
  
Rory laughed. "How'd you know that off the top of your head?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "They're my next conquests."  
  
Rory hit him again. "And I was on that list?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "Abuse. And yes. I plan on having gone out with every girl by the time I graduate."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes. "That's sick."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Tris- what am I going to do with you?"  
  
Tristan waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Rory laughed. "Uhuh. No. Nope. Never. Eww, Tristan," Rory whined.  
  
He grinned. "Just kidding. Kinda. I'm happy we're friends. I wouldn't want to ruin that. Seriously, it's important to me."  
  
Rory grinned at him. "Yeah, me too." She gave him a quick hug.  
  
They pulled into Starbucks. Rory grinned, jumping out of the BMW. "Coffee, the sole thing that keeps me alive." Turning to Tristan, she added, "And you, sir, owe me three cups." 


	5. Starbucks, Jess, and Dinner

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - domestic abuse  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan sat at a booth inside Starbucks, drinking coffee and talking about military school. "So, Tristan, what's worse? Chilton, Hell, or Military School," Rory asked, grinning over her mug of coffee.  
  
Tristan answered quickly. "Military school. Plus, Chilton's not that bad."  
  
Rory would have dropped her mug if Tristan hadn't reached out his hand to steady it. "Thanks. But, Chilton- not bad. Why is that?"  
  
Tristan looked down at his hands, which just a moment ago had been touching hers. Your here. Of course, Tristan didn't say this aloud, because the friendship was too important to him to take a chance of ruining. "You try waking up at 4:30 AM everyday, even Sundays, doing 200 pushups before breakfast, which, let me tell you, is no better than halfway cooked eggs and a strap of meat that I'm still not sure wasn't road kill. Then, work as if you are in jail with about 50 other men your age who are proud of much more serious crimes than opening a safe. Such as armed robbery. Yes. And they'd brag and do no work so I'd pick up their slack so I wouldn't get beaten. We worked 15 hours a day, with a 10-minute break for lunch and another for dinner. You go through that and tell me Chilton's horrible."  
  
Rory bit her lip. "I'm sorry Tristan. I really am. I didn't know how bad it was. I figured it would be like a gym. I guess I'm kinda sheltered."  
  
Tristan smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay, Ror. I know you didn't know. But believe me, I'm not saying Chilton's a party. But...it's better than home."  
  
Rory froze, not sure what to say. Should she ask what he meant? Not comment? She opted for the second one. "Uh, so Tris, did you like North Carolina?"  
  
Tristan concentrated on her. "Yeah, I guess so. But I like Connecticut better. North Carolina is always under hurricane watch." He paused, debating how she'd respond to his next words. "Rory, this isn't some pathetic attempt to get you in my room. But... I got you something and I left it at my house. Do you want to come with me to get it?" Tristan held his breath, waiting for her answer. If she agreed, it meant she trusted him. If not... Tristan didn't want to think about it.  
  
Rory thought for a moment. A year ago, Rory wouldn't have even thought about. She would have been scared by Tristan's offer. But it was clear to her they had both grown up. Tristan was more of a gentleman, she more a lady. But...could she trust him? This was Tristan DuGrey, player of Chilton, inviting her to his house. Was he a good enough friend to believe? "Yes," Rory answered her last thought aloud. "Yes, I'll come back. But Tristan, if you try anything, a vital part of your anatomy will be missing."  
  
Tristan grimaced. "Ouch." Then a smirk returned to his face. "In order to do that, Rory, you'd have to see it. How 'bout a deal. You show me yours, I'll show you mine?" He leered at her teasingly.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at him. "I think I'll just settle for a nice kick to the genitals, thanks."  
  
Tristan grinned. "You wouldn't. Know how I know? You couldn't hurt me. That day I left, the night of the play, you could have, you should have, slapped me for that comment about a kiss. I had no right to say that. But you didn't." Growing serious, he added, "Rory, I'm sorry for every mean thing I ever said or did to you. For now on, I'm strictly your friend and coffee supplier and locker opener, k?"  
  
Rory beamed. "Good, because guess what?" She held up an empty mug. "I'm out of coffee."  
  
Tristan frowned. "That's your sixth cup. Shouldn't you be twitching by now?"  
  
Rory chuckled. "I'm addicted. No coffee makes me twitch." Smiling, she held her cup out to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, this is where you live. Star's Hollow. This has got to be the smallest town I've ever seen." Tristan looked out his window in awe.  
  
Rory nodded her agreement. "Yeah, it's tiny. But I love it." As Tristan drove past Luke's diner, Rory clapped her hands excitedly. "Stop, stop, stop. Pull over here. Now. This place is vital to my survival."  
  
Tristan did as he was told, looking at the sign on the building. "A hardware store. What do you need? A screwdriver to fix the loose screws in your head?"  
  
Rory frowned. "No, c'mon. I'll show you." Rory grabbed Tristan's hand, pulling him out of the car. She dragged him into the diner. "Luke, Lukey Luke. Where are you. I want coffee. Lukey." Jess walked into the diner. "Geez, Rory. I think the whole town heard you. What kind?"  
  
"My usual, with lots of sugar and cream. Tris, what do you want. Oh yeah, Jess, this is Tristan. Tristan, Jess."  
  
Jess looked Tristan over carefully, the way Luke would. "Why are you here? Why are you with Rory? Have you done anything to her? Don't take advantage of her, do you hear me?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "Yes. Rory and I are friends...from Chilton. I would never hurt her."  
  
Jess nodded. "Good, so you know she's special. And if I hear you did anything to her, you'll be-"  
  
"Please, no more threats on my anatomy today," Tristan begged.  
  
Jess nodded. "You know she has a boyfriend, right?"  
  
"Ah yes, the bagboy. He-who-places-a-bowl-over-his-head-to-cut-his-hair. Yes, I know."  
  
Jess snorted. "You know, Rory. I like this one. He has good taste in people."  
  
Rory frowned. "Yeah, okay. Whatever. I have to go. See you guys tomorrow, k?"  
  
The boys nodded, watching Rory leave.  
  
Tristan watched Jess closely. "You like her."  
  
Jess looked at Tristan. "And you don't?"  
  
Tristan grimaced. "Point taken."  
  
Jess grinned devilishly. "So, what do we do?"  
  
Tristan frowned. "Nothing. Rory's happy. And that's what matters to me. I couldn't make her happy."  
  
Jess laughed. "I could."  
  
"Not like bagboy does."  
  
"I hate that guy."  
  
Tristan smiled sadly. "Me too."  
  
Jess studied him. "So you mean it. You're not going to do anything. You're just going to sit there in agony while Rory tells you about her dates with Dean."  
  
Tristan nodded. "I guess so. If that's what Rory wants."  
  
Jess laughed. "You're crazy, man. I'm going to do something about it."  
  
Tristan met Jess's eyes. "Don't."  
  
Jess smiled. "I already started."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back home, Tristan sat in the dining room, next to his father. "Tristan, move your elbow. How many times do I have to tell you it's impolite to sit like that. Tristan- stop it now. If you don't-"  
  
Tristan felt a hand against his arm. He turned to the source of the hand. "Father, if you touch me again-"  
  
His father laughed cruelly. "What will you do, Tristan. Call your grandfather. Well, surprise, he's out of the country. And don't you threaten me. I'll do whatever I want to do and you are powerless to stop it." With that, his father hit him again.  
  
Tristan looked across the table to see his little sister, Monique, holding back tears. "It's okay, Monique. It will be alright."  
  
Monique looked up at him. "Of course, Tristan."  
  
A loud crying started and Monique grabbed Joseph, their three-year-old brother. Tristan watched in amazement as his eight year old sister comforted the child. It got him angry. Mother should be doing this, not Monique. It is not Monique's place to worry about Joseph. As if hearing his thought, Mrs. DuGrey turned towards her crying child, and said to Monique, "Girl, make the brat stop. The weeping is ringing in my ears. What do children expect. We feed them, we shelter them, we give them money to buy their things, we hire the best nannies, what else is expected?" She continued her rant and when the child did not stop crying, she hit Monique on the leg. "Stop the child."  
  
Soon, Joseph stopped crying. Tristan checked his watch. "May I be excused?"  
  
Mr. DuGrey narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to warm a bottle for Christa," he said, speaking about his older sister's daughter.  
  
"Fine, go, but don't come back." And suddenly, Tristan noticed just how good that sounded. 


	6. A Safe Place To Stay

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - nothing really  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan called Monique into his room. Tears still in her eyes, she looked up at her brother expectantly. "So, why did you want me to come here?"  
  
Tristan pulled her into a hug, surprised by her bravery. "We're going to leave."  
  
Monique pulled back. "What, are you joking? How are we going to do that? There's security all over the place. They'd know."  
  
Tristan sighed in relief, happy to know his sister didn't want to stay here.  
  
"We'll wait until the middle of the night and sneak out. I'll come to your room in about half an hour to help you pack, ok? Be quiet and act normal."  
  
Monique nodded quickly, trust for her big brother shining in her eyes. "Okay, Tristan. But where will we stay?"  
  
Tristan winced. "I'm not sure yet. Now go back to your room."  
  
Monique listened to him, quickly heading down the hall. Tristan closed the door behind her, looking around his room. Quickly, he tore it apart, packing clothes, his schoolbooks, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and a few pillows. He grabbed his laptop and put it in its carrying case. Picking up his cell phone, he called his friend John. After telling him he needed a place to crash for a few days, John told him that his parents were home and they would tell the DuGreys. Tristan hung up the phone. He called a few other people, but no one could help. Giving up, he grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his coat.  
  
Tristan walked calmly down the hall to Monique's room. Not bothering to knock, he threw the door open. Quickly, he helped her pack the necessary items. The two packed for Joseph and Christa, aware it was getting late. After they were done packing, Tristan grabbed Joseph and the bags while Monique grabbed Christa and together they ran from the house.  
  
Sneaking quietly to his car, Tristan motioned for Monique to get in. She did as she was told, and Tristan threw the bags into the back seat. They drove around the back of the house, and passed through the only area with a security lapse Tristan knew of.  
  
After a few moments, Monique spoke. "So, where are we going?"  
  
Tristan's hands tightened on the wheel. "I don't know," he admitted. "I just had to get us out of there."  
  
The ride progressed in silence and Tristan drove, as if by instinct, to a small town. Monique looked at him questioningly, "What's Star's Hollow?"  
  
Tristan turned to look at her. He hadn't even noticed where he was going. Sighing, he said, "Our last chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat on her couch flipping through channels on the TV. Rory looked at her mother. "Just put it on Roswell. You're getting me annoyed flipping through the channels."  
  
Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Fine," she replied.  
  
After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Mom, go answer it," Rory said drowsily.  
  
Lorelai frowned. "But Max is about to take over his body again. I'll get it in a minute."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. But you owe me." Lorelai got up from the couch slowly. "One minute," she yelled.  
  
Lorelai opened the door to see a boy standing at the door. "Aren't you just a delectable little snack," she said.  
  
The boy gave her a weird look. He held out his hand. "Uh, Tristan DuGrey, ma'am. You must be Ms. Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Uh uh, Bible Boy."  
  
Tristan looked at her, clearly bewildered. "Ah, but aren't you Rory's mom?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Lorelai. Not Ms. Gilmore. That's my mother destined for Hell."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Oh, okay. Anyways, Lorelai, I need a place to stay, along with my sister, brother, and niece. Believe me, I don't want to be a burden, but your house is my last chance."  
  
Lorelai looked at Tristan. He really did look desperate. "Okay, you can stay here over night. Tomorrow, we'll discuss why you're here and how long you stay, okay? For now, you look like you need sleep."  
  
Tristan grinned. "Thank you, Ms... Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Good boy."  
  
She watched as Tristan gathered bags and three children. She couldn't help wondering why he was here. She looked into the living room at Rory, but her daughter had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up on the couch, groggily rubbing her eyes. As she looked around, her eyes widened. Tristan sat in the armchair, holding a bottle, feeding a baby. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan looked up quickly. "I needed a place to stay."  
  
Rory nodded, as if she believed that was all. She didn't. "Okay, Tristan. Who's that. Please don't tell me it's yours."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "This is my niece, Christa. She's six weeks old."  
  
Rory nodded. "And them...," she asked pointing to the children on her floor.  
  
Tristan smiled. "My sister, Monique, and my brother, Joseph."  
  
Rory nodded again. "Okay, and why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, um, my parents were, uh, fighting, and I couldn't stand it anymore." Tristan said this feebly.  
  
Rory frowned. There had to be more to it than that. "Okay, Tristan. But in order to make it to Chilton on time, we have fifteen minutes to get ready."  
  
Tristan froze, looking like a deer caught in extremely bright headlights. "Uh, but, I have to get Monique to school."  
  
Lorelai, who had been drinking coffee in the kitchen, overheard this. "Tristan, don't worry about it. Tell me where she goes and I'll bring her."  
  
Tristan sighed with relief. "Thanks, Lorelai. So much. Tell you what? I'll buy you guys coffee after school for your help. Thanks." Tristan wrote directions to Monique's school and handed them to Lorelai.  
  
"Smart kid. Rory, I like this kid." Lorelai said, brightening at the mention of more coffee.  
  
Rory grinned. "Yeah, I guess he's good for something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory ran down the hall to wards the bathroom, her mind set on brushing her hair. She threw the door open and was surprised to see Tristan standing there. "Oh, gee. I'm sorry. I'll-" She noticed Tristan's hand raise to cover his right arm. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his hand. A bruise. The size of a hand. "Omigod, omigod, omigod. Tristan. Why didn't you tell me? Or my mom? Or anyone for that matter? Are you okay? Is it your parents? Do they hit Monique and Joseph and Christa? Answer me, Tristan!"  
  
Tristan sighed. "Yes, Rory. It's my dad. My mom hits Monique. My dad hits me. They don't hit the others. At least not yet. Do you see why I needed to get away? I can't let Monique go through that." Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat. Tears were threatening to spill.  
  
Rory was already sobbing. She gave Tristan a hug. "I'll make sure you guys can stay here as long as you need to. It's safe here. I promise."  
  
Tristan smiled sadly. A safe place to stay. That was all he asked for. "Thanks, Rory." 


	7. Marriage, Coffee, and a Kiss

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - a little swearing  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Rory, do you want a ride to school?" Tristan asked the question hopefully.  
  
Rory immediately shook her head no.  
  
Tristan frowned. "Why not?"  
  
Rory looked at him. "Someone will see us pull up together and when word goes around that you've run away, everyone will know where you are and they'll tell your parents, figuring that they'll give them reward money or something."  
  
Tristan thought for a moment. "Yeah, you may be right. So, we act the same in school and you keep taking the bus, right?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Right."  
  
Tristan smiled. "So I'll see you in school." After a pause, he added, "And Rory, don't say anything about-"  
  
Rory nodded again. "I won't. Don't worry. It's our secret."  
  
Tristan sighed with relief. "Thanks, Ror."  
  
"Your welcome. And Tristan... once this is over, I will be expecting rides home."  
  
Tristan beamed. "Really? Okay then, Ror. I'll see you in first period." He grabbed his keys and a minute later, Rory heard the engine of his BMW roar to life and the car drive away.  
  
Rory walked down the street, holding her bag, and sat on the bench at the bus stop. As she waited, she wondered what she could do to help Tristan.  
  
  
  
"Okay everyone, today I am assigning a project. I'll pass out sheets for you to look at. But the main thing you must know is this project is 60% of your final grade, get it? Sixty percent." Those were the chilling words of Ms. Petrillo, the Home Economics teacher. Rory covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Glancing at Tristan, she saw he was having as much trouble keeping quiet as she was. Home Ec was a joke class, a requirement to pass high school, nothing more. The project would probably be to make a poster.  
  
Ms. Petrillo continued her speech. "You will work as a team, one male, one female, to raise a baby. These babies are electronic sensory dolls, meaning they respond to changes in their environment. Meaning I will know if they weren't changed, fed, loved, etcetera. Each couple will get one doll, unless you end up with the twins. The first week of the project is the 'pregnancy,' in which the men must meet all their wives cravings no matter what time it is. Even two in the morning. And women are allowed mood swings, etcetera. The next three weeks is the project itself. Understand? You may pick your partners." Tristan looked at Rory. Rory shrugged. "Okay, class, I will start at the top of my class list and call out each name. You say the name of your partner, they agree or disagree, okay?" Ms. Petrillo paused. "Appleby."  
  
"Matt Simmons."  
  
"Okay, um... Bryant."  
  
"Allison Winters."  
  
"Okay, next is Carmody."  
  
"Michael Saige."  
  
"Yep, um...Collins."  
  
"Henry Wang."  
  
"Okay...DuGrey." The class turned to Tristan.  
  
Tristan looked at Rory and she nodded. "Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Okay...let's see, Gellar."  
  
And the list continued.  
  
Ms. Petrillo looked around the class. "Now I'll have each female come up and draw a piece of paper from the box. This will say girl, boy, or twins. There are three sets of twins. One's one girl, one boy. One's two girls, the other two boys. And there's one set of triplets. Two girls and a boy. Okay, Appleby. Carmody. Collins. Gellar. Gilmore..."  
  
Rory walked up quietly, praying she wouldn't get twins. That was too much work with everything else she had going on. She reached her hand in the box and pulled out the slip. Too nervous to open it she brought it to Tristan, thrusting it into his hand. "You open it," she commanded.  
  
He unwrapped it torturously slow and Rory looked on anxiously. As he read it, he looked up at her. "Hey, honey, we're going to have triplets."  
  
Rory's face fell. "Oh, damn. Please tell me you're joking." When he didn't respond, Rory continued. "What are we going to do? This is not good. We already have enough to do. I am not liking this."  
  
Tristan put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "At least you have me."  
  
Rory smirked. "That's a comfort."  
  
Tristan waggled his eyebrows. Whispering, he said, "When we get home, we'll have to set about making those babies."  
  
Rory hit his shoulder lightly. "Tristan, as much as I love children, sex with you would just be too boring. Understand?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "I resent that!"  
  
Rory sat down on top of his desk. "Know what, I think I'm having a craving right now. For...coffee!."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "That's not from the pregnancy. That's just you...being you."  
  
Rory grinned. "And you love me for it, husband dearest, don't you?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "More than you know," he said under his breath.  
  
Rory jerked her head up. "What did you say?"  
  
"Coffee's the devil."  
  
"Now that is something that really should be resented. Blasphemy. Blasphemy, I tell you." Rory crossed her arms across her chest, trying to look mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tristan, I want coffee," Rory whined from her spot on the couch. She flipped through the channels on the TV, holding a remote. "I could get used to this pregnancy thing."  
  
Tristan laughed. "You're not really pregnant."  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"No, you already had nine cups. Plus, that's not good for our babies," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. He tried to ignore the tingles that raised up his spine upon touching her.  
  
Rory stuck out her lower lip. "I want coffee. Plus, these babies are Gilmores. They need coffee to survive."  
  
Tristan looked at her. He couldn't resist that face. "Fine."  
  
Rory grinned. "I want Luke's coffee."  
  
Tristan gave her a strange look. "You want me to go all the way to Luke's to get you coffee? We have coffee here."  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip. "I want Luke's coffee. I'm pregnant. I didn't get myself pregnant, you know. You helped. Now go help me some more."  
  
Tristan leered at her. "I'd love to help more but I don't know what your boyfriend would think."  
  
Rory groaned. "Coffee, now. Oh, and give me your cell phone." Tristan handed her the cell phone. "Thanks." He nodded and left the house, walking to Luke's.  
  
Rory dialed the number she knew by heart. "Hi, this is Rory. Is Dean there? Oh, he's not. Okay, could you tell him I called? Thanks. Bye." Rory frowned. She had to talk to Dean before he saw Tristan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan entered Luke's and went up to order Rory her coffee. "Hey Jess, can you get me, like 10 cups of that crap Rory drinks so I don't have to come back in 2 minutes?"  
  
Two voices responded immediately, "Why are you getting Rory coffee?"  
  
Tristan looked at the sources. The bagboy and some older man, standing behind the counter. 'Must be Luke.' Tristan looked at Dean's irate expression and couldn't resist. "Well, I've been staying with the Gilmores and to make a long story short, I got Rory pregnant and now I have to service her every need."  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes. "You are joking, right? Because Rory's not a slut. For that matter, she doesn't put out at all. So I don't believe you. She won't even give it to me."  
  
Tristan almost fainted. This was the guy Rory thought was so sweet? Before he had a chance to say anything, Luke replied, "Both of you, don't talk like that. Dean, you don't deserve her. And you, what is your problem? Rory isn't pregnant. And since when are you staying there?"  
  
Dean glared at Luke. "You only act like Rory's father because you want her mother in your bed, isn't that right."  
  
Luke ignored the comment. "Well, kid, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan replied simply, "Well, since last night. And as for Rory being pregnant, I'm sorry I didn't clarify, it's for our Home Ec class. And I really do have to service all Rory's needs for the next week, which is why I need your coffee. And the name is Tristan DuGrey, nice to meet you."  
  
Luke stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was satisfied with the explanation. Holding out his hand, he said, "You too, kid, you too. I hope to see you in here often, which, if you're staying with the Gilmores, may be too often for you. Good luck, kid." Luke turned away and walked into the back of the store. Dean glared at Tristan, then left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, honey, I'm home. So, how's my wife. You know, she could have told me that Luke and Dean hate anyone who mentions the name Rory." Tristan walked into the living room.  
  
Rory looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, no. You saw Dean. Are you okay? Is he okay?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "Yeah, we're fine. But I thought he needed a straightjacket when I said I got you pregnant."  
  
Rory squeezed her eyes shut. "You said what? Are you stupid?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Apparently so."  
  
Rory opened her eyes. She saw that Tristan held 4 cups of coffee in each hand. Scrambling over, she made room for him to sit down on the couch. "Here, sit down. Put the coffee on the coffee table."  
  
Tristan watched as she eyed the coffee as if it was her lover. "You want?" Tristan held a cup of coffee temptingly in front of her.  
  
Rory nodded. "Yes. I want it all."  
  
Tristan nodded. "It cost me money, you know."  
  
Rory didn't like where this was going. "Yes, I know."  
  
Tristan grinned. "So you get it for a price."  
  
Rory bit her lip. "What price?"  
  
Tristan smiled. "A kiss."  
  
Rory frowned. "For coffee. Coffee for kiss. No coffee for no kiss. Hmm. Fine. One kiss."  
  
Tristan looked her in the eyes. "On the lips."  
  
"Fine." Rory stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Tongue's okay with me."  
  
Rory quickly put her tongue back in her mouth.  
  
Rory came closer to Tristan and brought her lips up to meet his. The kiss was short, sweet, and a bit melancholy. Tristan was lost in it, lost in her. When he was with her, there were no problems in the world. It was just...Rory. The kiss ended. She looked up at him. "Do I get my coffee now," she asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah. Here." Tristan watched her, surprised she wouldn't meet his eyes. The kiss had affected her as much as it had affected him. Finally, a breakthrough.  
  
Rory grabbed the coffee and scooted as far away from him on the couch as possible. 'Or maybe not,' he thought silently. 


	8. Kidnapped and the Breakup Part Three

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - Indirect violence  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory, what are you doing tonight? Why don't we go to the movies?" Rory only half listened as Dean talked to her over the phone. 'I kissed Tristan. What was I thinking?' Rory couldn't stop the thoughts overflowing her brain; it was like a dam burst somewhere in her brain. "Rory, Rory, RORY! Are you listening?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Dean. A movie sounds great. But...I'm not feeling that good. I wasn't planning on going out."  
  
"Oh, okay, so you're going to stay home with him instead of going to a movie with me? Rory, what's going on?" Rory could hear the jealousy in Dean's voice.  
  
"No, Dean, that's not it. I have an idea. How about you come over. You can rent a movie and we'll watch it together. Okay? How's that sound?" Rory crossed her fingers, hoping he'd say no. She didn't want to see him until she understood what was going on.  
  
"Okay, Ror. That sounds great. I'll be over in half and hour." Rory almost laughed. Half an hour. Dean really didn't want Tristan near her alone.  
  
"Okay Dean. I'll see you then. I love you. Bye."  
  
"I love you too." Click. Rory sighed. What was she going to do? She looked at her clock. 3:10. Her mother would be home with Monique soon. Maybe she'd know what to do.  
  
Rory heard a knock on her door. "Rory, it's me. We have to talk about what happened downstairs. Rory, open up." Tristan's voice was gentle, but also a bit hurt. After she had taken her coffee, she had run upstairs in tears. Both times they had kissed she had run away crying. She owed him an explanation. But she didn't have one.  
  
Getting up, Rory opened the door. "What do you want?" Rory asked the question as if she didn't already know.  
  
Tristan looked at her desperately. "What happened down there? It wasn't just me. You liked it. You liked it as much as I did. Or at least almost as much because no one could like it as much as I did. You did like it, right?"  
  
"Tristan you're rambling."  
  
"Damnit Rory. You liked it as much as I did. You just won't admit it. Because you're scared. You're scared there's someone better for you than Dean. You're scared you like me too. Because I do like you."  
  
Rory turned to him. "I'm scared? Tristan, what are we, we're not friends, we're not enemies, we're not... We should just be professional about our relationship. Strictly professional. That way there is no wondering. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Tristan sounded defeated, as if his world had come to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Dean's coming in half an hour. We're watching a movie...You can watch it with us if you want. I don't know what mov-"  
  
Rory was interrupted by a baby crying. Tristan sprinted down the stairs to see what was wrong with Christa. Rory followed him quietly. Tristan held Christa, rocking her back and forth, singing to her quietly. Rory smiled sadly. He was so good to them. If only...  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai walked in the door, her face holding a terrible surprise. "Mom, mom, what's wrong? Where's Monique? Mom?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter and held up her hand. Walking into the living room, she gestured for Tristan and Rory to sit down. "I went to pick up Monique and the headmaster took me aside. She said, she said that Monique was gone." Lorelai started crying. Tristan's eyes widened. "They said a man, a man with a gun came in, that he took her. They said he said she knew too much. He said she couldn't keep her mouth shut. So they took her out at gunpoint."  
  
Tristan and Rory had started to cry. They leaned on each other for support. "I shouldn't have left her. My parents must have hired someone. Oh, god. Rory, this isn't good. Oh, no."  
  
"Shh, it isn't your fault. We couldn't have known. We'll find her. Don't worry."  
  
The doorbell rang and Lorelai got up to answer it. "Oh, Dean, now's not a good time."  
  
"I don't friggin care. She's my girlfriend. I'll come in if I want to." Dean stopped when he saw Rory hugging Tristan. "What the hell? What's going on? So he took my place, huh? Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Dean was screaming.  
  
Rory looked up at him. "His sister was taken at gunpoint today. It's really not a good time."  
  
Dean sneered. "What are you gonna do, lick his wounds? You are a slut. You put out for him but not for me. I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant with his bastard."  
  
Rory glared at Dean. "You are such an asshole, Dean. I tell you Monique was taken at gunpoint and you call me a slut. We're over, Dean."  
  
Lorelai looked at Dean with disgust written all over her face. "I know a good shrink in Hartford. I think she could help you with our jealousy and anger. Dean, you really do need help. I hope you see her."  
  
Dean stomped out of the house.  
  
Tristan collapsed on the couch. "I can't believe my parent's would do that. Hire someone to take my sister. At gunpoint! What's gonna happen next? She must be scared out of her mind. We have to find her, Rory. We have to."  
  
Rory wrapped Tristan in her arms again. It was clear how important his sister was to him. "We'll find her, Tristan. If it's the last thing we do. We'll find her. I promise." Rory said this confidently, but that wasn't how she felt. 'What if I'm right? What if this is the last thing we do,' Rory thought to herself, tears slipping down her cheeks. 


	9. Crazy Pregnant Hormones

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - So far, nothing bad  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory quietly untangled herself from Tristan. After hours of crying, he had finally fallen asleep. Tiptoeing out to the kitchen, Rory sat down next to her mother. "Mom, I'm so lost. What are we going to do?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter, resigned. "Whatever we can. I called my parents. I figure they have the money to sponsor some kind of search."  
  
Rory shook her head. "Not a good idea."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory. "Why not? We need all the help we can get."  
  
Rory sighed. "Think about what Tristan said. He really thinks his parents are behind this. We don't want them to find out where Tristan is or that we may be on to them. They might panic and grab him or Joseph or Christa."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "When he said that about his parents, my worst fears were confirmed. But what could a little girl know too much about? What could his parents be that desperate to hide?"  
  
Rory thought back to what she had seen that morning in the bathroom. She knew to protect Tristan, she had to break his confidence. "Mom, come with me, but be quiet, okay? Don't say anything." Lorelai nodded and Rory led her into the living room, where Tristan was asleep on the couch. Walking silently to him, she pulled the sleeves of his shirt up to his shoulder. Holding his arm gently, she turned it a little so her bother could see the side. Lorelai's skin turned ghostly white.  
  
The minute they left the living room, Lorelai ranted, "Those idiots beat their kids. Who does that? That's disgusting. Why don't they tell anyone? What kind of sick person does that? I could hit them right now. I'm sure they took her. They are such-"  
  
"Mom, you aren't helping. And as for why Tristan doesn't tell, think about it. He'd be accusing Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey, two of the most respected people in Hartford, of abuse. Who would believe their delinquent son who got sent off to military school over them? But we have to do something. They hit Monique too. So what are they doing to her right now? I don't want to think about it. God, mom. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Call the police." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the police. "Hello, my name is Lorelai Gilmore....uhuh....no.....well, my daughter's friend is hear, Tristan DuGrey....oh, you know of him....uhuh...really...anyways, we were startled by the news that his sister, Monique was kidnapped today...uhuh...yes...no...I know, it's horrible...it needs to be kind of low key...no...thank you...oh, and one more thing...could you keep this anonymous...no...I, well, it's just that the DuGrey's, uh, don't think much of me, so, I don't want them knowing I know...yes...thank you...I understand...could you call us if anything changes...thanks...bye."  
  
Rory stared at her mother expectantly. "Well..."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "They'll let us know what happens."  
  
Rory threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you so much, Mom."  
  
Lorelai grew serious. "I hope Tristan's okay."  
  
Rory sighed. "Me too, Mom."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan sat in the Gilmore's kitchen, talking to a police officer.  
  
"When did you last see her?"  
  
"Before I left for school."  
  
"Does Monique have any enemies?"  
  
Tristan shook his head. "She's eight years old. But..." Tristan debated whether he should tell the cops about his parents. It might be the only lead they had. "We ran away from our parents the other day because they beat us."  
  
The cop frowned. "Do you have any proof of this?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Bruises."  
  
"May I see?"  
  
Tristan nodded again. He rolled up his sleeve, showing the bruise to the cop.  
  
"Okay, Mr. DuGrey, do you know of anywhere Monique may be being held?"  
  
"We have a place in Albany."  
  
"Does this place have an address?"  
  
Tristan wrote the address on a napkin. "Here."  
  
"Thank you for your time, Mr. DuGrey."  
  
"Anything for my sister."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory, I just thought of something." Rory turned to see Tristan race down the stairs. "My parents would want Monique scared right now, right?" Rory nodded, not getting where this was going. "Well, we have this one house in Louisiana, and Monique hates it. The basement looks like something out of a haunted house. Monique won't go down there without me. It's the only area I know of that they'd take her to keep her quiet."  
  
Rory turned to him. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Mom-  
  
-Tristan and I went away. Down South. Be back soon.  
  
I love you, Rory  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
Lorelai panicked. Dialing the first number that came into her head, she spoke. "Hey Luke, Rory's gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan looked at Rory. For the last two hours, she had been staring intently at the road while she drove. "Rory, what did you tell your mom?"  
  
"That we were going south."  
  
Tristan stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious? She's our only backup. If something happens..."  
  
Rory was quiet for a moment. "I don't want y mom walking into danger."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "But you will?  
  
Rory looked at him. "For you? For my best friend at Chilton? For my only friend at Chilton? Yes. I'd do anything."  
  
The car was stopped at a red light so Tristan leaned over and pulled Rory into a hug. "Thank you, Ror."  
  
Rory smiled wryly. "I guess my crazy pregnant hormones are kicking in." And then, "Do I look fat now, Tris?"  
  
Tristan played along. "No, honey, I can't tell that you gained, what, forty pounds. The only place it went is your hips. And a little to your legs. But not a lot. Just enough to give you cellulite. But you still look beautiful."  
  
Rory smiled at him oddly. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I have cellulite?"  
  
Tristan shook his head vigorously. "No, Ror, I was just joking. I-"  
  
Rory nodded. "Because I don't, you know." She lifted her leg onto her seat. Pulling her pants up to her knee, she said, "See, no cellulite and no, fat, pregnant lady ankles."  
  
Tristan stared at her legs eagerly. He decided to push it. "What about your thighs?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you? I try to distract you and you get all horny."  
  
Tristan grinned. "And you wouldn't want me any other way."  
  
Rory blushed. "Actually, I just wouldn't want you."  
  
"But you do."  
  
Rory turned to him in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You want me Rory. I know you feel it. When you asked for a 'strictly professional' relationship, I felt both our hearts break." Tristan looked at her.  
  
Rory shook her head. "I don't want you, Tristan."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Rory groaned. "Tristan, how does that prove-"  
  
Tristan smiled. "If you can talk without a shake in your voice after, that means you're unaffected. If you can't..."  
  
Rory grabbed the front of Tristan's shirt and pulled him to her. Her lips found his and they kissed deeply for a moment. Rory pulled away. "Tristan, I have absolutely no feelings for you whatsoever," Rory said softly, slowly, to keep her voice from shaking. He had won. But he didn't know it. And Rory vowed he never would. He was still the same player.  
  
Tristan frowned. "You really don't have feelings for me?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Strictly...platonic."  
  
Tristan sighed. "Where are we now?"  
  
"Delaware."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
From that point, the ride progressed in silence. As they entered Baton Rouge, Tristan forced himself to look at Rory. "We have to be careful." He directed her to his family's house. Getting out of the car, they hesitantly walked to the door. Even more hesitantly, Tristan unlocked the door.  
  
"Tris, this house is-"  
  
"We've been expecting you." The words were like those from a horror film, the owner of them also. The man was huge, and he held a pistol and a knife. Rory looked at Tristan, her eyes huge with fear, and he stepped in front of her, as if to protect her. The man grabbed the two teenagers, dragging them down a flight of stairs. At the bottom, he pushed them into a room and locked the door. 


	10. The Dark Room and Monique

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - So far, nothing bad  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory. Are you okay? Rory?" Everything was blurry. Rory tried to sit up, but as she moved, a sharp pain caused her to stop. Bringing her hands to her head, she looked up. A panicked face stood over her. The eyes were blue, the hair black. The eyes were familiar... so much like Tristan's.  
  
"Monique," Rory asked hesitantly.  
  
The girl smiled. "Yes, Rory. Are you okay? You've been out for five minutes."  
  
Rory went to nod, but she doubled over from the pain that shot through her head. "Uh, I'll be fine." Rory's eyes traveled around the room slowly. She froze. Where was Tristan? She was sure he had been thrown in here. "Monique, where's Tristan?"  
  
Monique took in the frightened look on the older girl. She smiled reassuringly. "He's okay. He's over there. Trying to open something."  
  
Rory sighed. "Could you get him for me?"  
  
Monique sighed. "Does it ever end? Another girl for Tristan. God, this gets so old." Monique turned around, calling, "Tristan, Rory wants you."  
  
Rory winced, not only from the effect the loud voice had on her head, but also from Monique's choice of words. She watched as a figure emerged from the darkness. "Ror, you're okay. Thank God." Tristan wrapped his arms around her, puling her into the embrace. As he hugged her, he felt something warm and thick. Pulling his hand away, he peered at it. Blood. Rory's head was bleeding. "Rory, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. My head hurts a little but nothing worse than that."  
  
Tristan frowned. "Tell the truth."  
  
"I am."  
  
Tristan looked her in the eyes. "Rory, your head is bleeding. That's more than a little."  
  
Rory paled. "What? Are you serious?" Looking at Monique, then back at Tristan, Rory whispered, "What should I do? How bad is it?"  
  
Tristan instantly knew why he liked Rory Gilmore so much. Even in the midst of a possible head injury, she still didn't want to frighten his little sister. "It's okay." Tristan stood up and took off his shirt. "I'm going to wrap this around your head." As he said this, he did. "And one other thing- you need to stay awake. It's important. Okay, Rory? In an hour or so, tell me how you're feeling." Lowering his voice, he added, "Rory, you may have a concussion."  
  
Rory sighed, saying ironically, "Tristan this has been the worst few days of my life. First, I find out I'm going to have triplets. With you, no less. Then, Monique gets kidnapped. And I break up with Dean. Now this."  
  
Tristan had to stop from laughing at the triplet part. He sank down next to her on the floor. "Hey, Rory."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"All of that's my fault."  
  
"No, Trist-"  
  
"Yes, it is. Ror, what can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
Rory thought. "Well, you can't get me coffee. So I guess the next best thing would be a hug."  
  
Tristan happily obliged. Rory closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. Even now, with a gunman upstairs, Rory felt safe in Tristan's arms. She took a deep breath, inhaling his cologne. He was comforting. He was safe. He was Tristan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory, Rory, are you okay? Rory?"  
  
Déjà vu. Only the voice sounded different. Deeper, gentler, more caring. "Tristan?" Rory's voice was quiet, weak.  
  
Tristan smiled. "Rory, you fell asleep. I couldn't wake you up. I thought-"  
  
Rory reached up and touched Tristan's cheek, surprised to see him holding back tears. "Tristan, I'm okay. Now, we have to figure out how to get out of here."  
  
Tristan looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Rory's eyes. Rory grew nervous. "Tristan, what is it?" Her voice betrayed the fear growing inside her. It grew like a wildfire, rapid and out of control.  
  
Tristan met her gaze. "There's no way out."  
  
Rory laughed, her trepidation so high, she didn't notice the pain that shot through her head. "What do you mean? There has to be a way out. There has to be. God, Tristan. I can't die in here." Tears streamed down her face, her eyes begging him to tell her he was lying.  
  
"Rory, someone will help us. But we're in a basement. Underground. And the ceiling..." Tristan reached up, his hand tapping against the ceiling. "Cement."  
  
Rory groaned. "Who has cement ceilings?"  
  
"People who don't want anyone to escape."  
  
Rory scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What? That doesn't make sense. Why would your parents do that?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "They wouldn't."  
  
Rory looked at him, still puzzled. "What? Then who did? Who else could-"  
  
Tristan stood up and began to pace back and forth. Rory stood up as well. After a moment, Tristan turned to her. "I don't know Rory. But not my parents. I would have known. I go through all their mail because...well, they don't give us our letters or anything. It's some power issue. But Rory- it couldn't be them. So we need to figure out who it is. Before it's too late."  
  
Rory nodded. "Yes, we do." She rocked back and forth unstably on her feet. The world started to go dark. She watched Tristan, as concern swept across his features. She new he was walking towards her, but he seemed so far away. She felt so disoriented.  
  
Tristan watched Rory as her eyes glazed over. It took him a few seconds to notice she was blacking out. Running to her, he guided her unconscious form to the ground. Sitting with her head in his lap, one hand on her, the other encircling his sister's smaller one, he frowned. Someone needed to find them. He looked down at Rory. Her life may depend on it. 


	11. Drifting

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - a kiss  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review. And chica- I'm sorry about that review. Let's just say I was having a bad day. I reread that review and I think the comment was directed more at Maura than you. I really am sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory liked it here. Here was a land where no one could hurt her, where nothing affected her. It was pretty. She drifted above this land, looking down on it. There was a waterfall hitting the sun just right. A beautiful rainbow reflected from the rushing water. The grass was green and the animals were friendly. It was peaceful. For once, Rory had no stress. Nothing to worry about. But something felt weird, different. Like something was trying to interfere with her world. She listened. A voice drifted through the air, calling to her. She couldn't understand the words, but she like the voice. She listened again.  
  
"Ror, wake up. Please, Rory. Wake up." Tristan looked down at the girl in his lap, his eyes clouded with worry. Her skin was so pale, the dried blood on the side of her face startling in comparison. He heard her sigh and watched as she slowly reentered the conscious world.  
  
Rory moaned, opening her eyes slowly, the other world instantly forgotten. She gazed into the worried blue eyes directly overhead. As the face came into focus, she smiled slightly. "Tris."  
  
Tristan looked down at Rory, relieved her eyes were open and focused. "Ror, how are you feeling? You've been out for a while," he whispered, not wanting to be a source of her pain.  
  
Rory looked at him shyly. "You were here for me?"  
  
Tristan smiled back at her. "Yes, I was."  
  
Rory pondered this for a moment. "Who would of thought? Who would have thought a year ago that his would happen? That we'd be here together? That you'd be there for me when I needed you? That I could spend one moment with you not wanting to murder you. Tristan, a week ago we were...nothing. Now, you're one of my best friends." Tristan laughed. Rory started to laugh too- the irony was just too much. As she started to laugh, she noticed her throat hurt. "Ugh, I need something to drink. My throat is so dry."  
  
Tristan paused, pondering for a moment. "I may be able to help you with that one."  
  
Rory frowned. "How?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "Well, you probably know I throw the best parties. And that I'm an expert at hiding things. But, I don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tristan walked to the opposite side of the room, opening a chest in the corner. Prying the false bottom off, he reached in. A moment later, he sat back down next to Rory, holding wine.  
  
Rory would have laughed if her head didn't hurt so much. "Figures."  
  
Tristan frowned. "What?"  
  
"You'd have wine."  
  
"Well, are you going to drink some?"  
  
Rory frowned. "I don't drink. Never have, never will."  
  
Tristan sighed, as if Rory was a little child. "What choice do you have? You need liquid to survive and we're going to be locked up here for God knows how long."  
  
Rory contemplated this. Finally, she said, "Yeah, I guess I'll have a little." She went to reach for it, but upon moving, she felt a pain tear through her body. She looked at Tristan.  
  
He snickered. "I always wanted to be giving you wine but not like this." Rory rolled her eyes. Tristan popped the cork and slowly brought the bottle to Rory's lips. She stared up at him as he held the bottle, her gaze so intense his hands started to shake.  
  
Rory watched Tristan closely, surprised by how strong her effect on him was. Her thoughts were jumbled, and the pain in her head was increasing, but one thing was clear. "Do it," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Tristan looked at her in surprise. "Do what?"  
  
Rory looked directly in his eyes, reading his emotions. "Go ahead. Kiss me."  
  
Tristan froze. "Rory, you're delusional. You would never want me to do-"  
  
"Do it. I do want you to. Ever since that kiss- the one before we came here. Tris, I lied. You affect me in a way Dean never did. Please kiss me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan pondered her request. He knew she didn't mean it, but this was Rory. Rory. If he never got the chance again, he knew he'd never forgive himself. Slowly, he leaned down, cradling her injured head in his arms, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, sweet, caring, the best kiss Tristan had ever experienced. It was bittersweet for him, because it was everything Tristan knew would never happen. Reality crashed into him. He could never have Rory. He didn't deserve her. She was perfect, innocent, angelic. He was...not. Tristan pulled back quickly. Avoiding Rory's gaze, he stood up and backed away. He felt like a snake, preying on some innocent, little mouse. He shook his head. Not a mouse. A butterfly. A beautiful, unattainable butterfly. And that's what Rory was to him- unattainable. Tristan sighed. It was time he stopped torturing himself and admitted it. He watched as Rory once again left the concious world. 


	12. Baton Rouge and the Rescue

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - violence, maybe a little swearing  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE - This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review. And I know this chapter is rushed. But I just got sick of the kidnapping. And if that wasn't a major hint… Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan sat against the wall in the far corner of the dungeon, frowning. Rory was in trouble. He knew it. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last few hours. He had already tried to find every exit for this room but there were none. Which meant he had to count on the vague note Rory had left her mother. Monique was asleep, finally. She had cried for hours, asking Tristan questions he couldn't answer. If Lorelai didn't find them, they may never escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai sat on her couch with Luke, looking over the note Rory had given them. "South, what the hell? Almost everything is south of Connecticut. Where could they be? Luke, my baby could be hurt, or sick, or worse."  
  
Luke scowled. "Lorelai, for the tenth time, call the boy's parents. They may know more than we do."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "They could be in on it."  
  
"And if they aren't, you're wasting time that could be spent helping Rory. You have to call them."  
  
Lorelai nodded in defeat. "Fine." She stood up and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a number and a phone in the house started ringing. She dropped the cell phone and searched through magazines and papers for her phone. Luke watched in amazement. Lorelai finally found the phone and grabbed it. She dialed the DuGrey's number, which she had found hours before in the Chilton handbook. "Hello, my name is Lorelai Gilmore. You probably don't- …uh, yeah…uh huh… really…I didn't know…yes, they were with us… kinda, um, kidnapped…along with my daughter, Rory…my only clue is down south. Would you happen to have a house down south?… Jacksonville, Orlando, Miami, uh, lets stay in the US, Houston, Baton Rouge, hmm… maybe, wow, you have a lot of houses…yes…where is the one in Baton Rouge…call it a mother's instinct…thanks. I'll call you soon." Lorelai hung up, making a face. "God, they are snotty."  
  
Luke leaned forward. "So…"  
  
Lorelai grinned. "Ready for a trip to Louisiana?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty four hours later, Luke frowned, discreetly grabbing the map he had stashed in his pocket. He looked at it, pinpointing their location. "Brownfield. We're about an hour away. I'm calling the cops now." Luke watched as Lorelai nodded, and he slid deeper into the passenger seat. They had taken turns driving, twelve hours each, and now they were almost there. Luke's lips tightened. What was in store for them?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan froze. Had he just heard a noise. "Shh," he whispered to Monique. Monique instantly grew quiet, looking up at her big brother with wide eyes. He heard two bangs and his stomach flipped. Would they all die today? Then, he heard the noise he had been hoping to hear for days. A door being pushed. He stood up slowly, drawing Monique behind him. "Hello," he called tentatively.  
  
"Sir, listen to me. Move away from the door. We are police. We are going to break this door down. Tristan moved towards Rory, who was on the opposite side of the room. He heard something being thrown across the door, and then…light.  
  
He looked out the door eagerly. "Ah, the land of the living." Two cops stepped into the room. Seeing Rory's unconscious form, they nodded to her, asking Tristan if she was okay. "I think she has a bad concussion." The cops nodded, slowly picking her up. Tristan picked up Monique and carried her out of the room after Rory. He looked at the people in handcuffs. And froze. "Melody."  
  
His sister smiled crazily at him. "Where's my daughter, Tristan? I want her. They say I'm crazy. But I'm not. I don't want them hurting her. You understand. I had to do this. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you guys. But my baby…"  
  
The police officer nearest to her looked at Tristan. "Melody will be tested for Post-partum depression and schizophrenia. We are sorry for the pain she caused you. Her fiancé, a John Rivers, and their friend, Michael Hopkins, have also been arrested in this case. We are sorry for this."  
  
Tristan nodded, dazed. "That's my sister." He walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his. "Mel, it will be okay. I forgive you. And don't worry. We'll find out what's wrong with you. I promise. And I'll be there for you." He gave her a wry smile. "Just, next time, call before you kidnap. K?"  
  
Lorelai watched the exchange, smiling. This was the kind of boy she wanted for Rory. With everything he had been through, he still loved these people- his family. She smiled. Maybe everything would be okay after all. She could only hope. She was surprised when Tristan leaned over and hugged his sister. What a perfect boy. 'Rory, this one's a keeper,' she thought before turning away. 


	13. I Know You Are [But What Am I?]

Author: archangel  
  
E-mail: archangel50210@msn.com mailto:archangel50210@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
CONTENT - violence, maybe a little swearing  
  
DISCLAIMER - Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB own the characters and the show. All that's mine is this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sat on the couch, her feet up. "Tristan, I want coffee."  
  
Tristan frowned. "Rory, we got kidnapped. Kidnapped. And you want coffee. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Rory grinned at him. "Oh, I'm over the whole kidnapping thing. My headache's gone. You're here. And, after all, I'm pregnant. It's your fault. And school calls."  
  
Tristan sighed. "You have got to be joking. You were kidnapped. It was the scariest experience of your life. And you are over it? Rory, you amaze me."  
  
Rory smiled. "Yeah, okay. Sure. Tristan, the kidnapping is over. It's okay now. You are here to serve me. Now serve."  
  
Tristan leaned against the wall, acting casual. "What do I get for my services?" He leered at her.  
  
Rory grinned. "I'll call you Adonis. And if you're really good, you get a kiss."  
  
Tristan beamed at her. "I'll be at Luke's."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luke."  
  
Luke turned around to see Tristan standing there, a fifty-dollar bill in his hands. Luke chuckled. "Tristan, this is a diner. A fifty is a little much."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Rory's craving coffee."  
  
Luke shook his head, clearly amused. "Oh, coffee for a Gilmore. That's a whole different category. So… do you like Rory?"  
  
Tristan looked up, startled. Quickly, he regained his composure. "Do you like Lorelai?"  
  
Luke grinned. "Answering a question with a question, are we?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "Yep, or you could look at it as the answer to your question."  
  
Luke shook his head. "What are we going to do? Those Gilmore women are dangerous to our health."  
  
Tristan laughed. "Tell me about it."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "Service her every need."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan reentered the Gilmore house, smiling. "I bear gifts."  
  
Rory eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of gifts?"  
  
"Fifty dollars worth of coffee."  
  
Rory's face lit up. "Ooh, Tristan, I want."  
  
Tristan snorted. "You want me or the coffee?"  
  
Rory eyed him contemptuously. Then her face broke out in a grin. "Coffee. As for you, maybe I can make do."  
  
She started to walk away but Tristan grabbed her arm, stopping her. Upon the simple touch, tingles flooded through both of them. "Did I earn my prize," Tristan asked, his voice deep and a bit husky.  
  
Rory's lips curved up into a smile. "You did." Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer to him. When their lips were just mere inches apart, Tristan's eyes closed heavily. Rory opened her mouth and Tristan moaned in anticipation. She came closer, and when her lips were so close he could almost feel them on his, she opened her mouth. "Adonis." She giggled gleefully and jumped back. "Gotcha."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "What, are we back in second grade?"  
  
Rory grinned. "I know you are but what am I?"  
  
Tristan laughed lightly. "You make no sense."  
  
Rory came closer to him. When she stood tantalizingly close to him, she asked again, her voice softer, "I know you are but what am I?"  
  
Tristan looked into her eyes. "Beautiful, smart, perfect, and… damn sexy," he said with his trademark leer before crushing his lips to hers. Quickly, they were lost in the kiss. Rory, taken by surprise, grasped the front of his shirt, sure if he was not holding her up, she would fall. Her knees would give out. Tristan's hands tangled in Rory's hair, moving with a fervor of their own. Her mouth opened and his tongue invaded, bringing the kiss to a level of passion neither was familiar with. Rory ran her hands up and down Tristan's chest, exploring his finely sculpted muscles. His lips found their way to her cheeks, and he kissed her finely chiseled cheekbones. Bringing his hot lips to her neck, he sucked, needing to claim her. She moaned as he left his mark on her skin. Tristan froze when her hands snaked under his shirt. Using all his willpower, his pried her hands of his body. "Rory, slow down."  
  
Rory halted in her attack of his body. "Why, Tristan? I-I lo-."  
  
Tristan placed his fingers over her lips. "Don't say it. You don't mean it. And we can't do this. You'll regret it."  
  
Rory sighed, stepping away from him. "Yeah, I know." Meeting his eyes, she added, "I'm sorry, Tristan."  
  
Tristan stopped. "Why, what, Rory, no."  
  
Rory nodded. "I shouldn't have done that. It was rude. Now, you can go back to your life. I'm sorry. I know it didn't mean anything. It was just spur of the moment, you know. It's not like I really care for you. I just needed someone. I used you. I'm sorry."  
  
Tristan nodded, although his heart was breaking. "I understand. Rory, believe me, I understand. Well, I should start the homework I missed. I'll see you at dinner." Tristan turned slowly, dejectedly heading up the stairs to work on English. He sighed. He should have known it was too good to be true. 


	14. 98%

Rory entered the halls of Chilton for the first ime in four days. It was a Monday morning and she was completely ready for whatever was to accost her. As she saw Tristan coming towards her, she changed her mind. Almost anything. "Tristan."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Rory."  
  
Rory turned back to her locker, trying to open it. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and saw a hand on her locker. His hand. He pulled up on the handle quickly and the locker popped open. Rory turned to thank him but stopped as she noticed how close he wwas to her. His eyes bore holes in hers, and for the first time, she noticed his eyes were bout four different shades of blue. Noticing where her thoughts were traveling, she quickly ducked under his arm, escaping him.  
  
Tristan frowned, leaning against the locker next to hers. "We need to talk," he said.  
  
Rory played dumb. "About what?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "About that kiss. About what you said after it."  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "Tristan, it was nothing. It meant nothing. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing, you know? Tristan, I'm sorry. You should just get on with your life. I'll see you only in school and at home, okay?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "If that's the way you want it, Rory." He walked away from her, towards his first period class.  
  
Rory sighed, leaning back and biting her lower lip. 'I wish I knew what I want,' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day had been fairlly uneventful. Tristan had gotten Rory's message, loud and clear. Rory was a big girl, she made her own decisions. And he wasn't one of them. He was 'mothing.' Tristan sighed, still not standing up from his last period seeat evn now that the bell had rung. A girl approached him. Tristan wasnn't sure of her name, but he watched her anyways. She was new here. She walked a lot like Summer, slow and sexily, as if she had roiled in baby oil. She had that do-me vibe going on. As she rached him, she held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Alyssa. And you would be...," she supplied.  
  
Tristan took her hand in his, kissing it. "Tristan DuGrey."  
  
Alyssa smiled at him. "I'm new here and I have no idea where to be any food and I'm starving. Could you be a gentleman and help me out?"  
  
Tristan smiled, an idea formulating in his mind. "I know of a little diner about half an hour away I'm sure you'd love." Tristan led Alyssa out of Chilton and to his car, his arm swung loosely over her shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory threw the door to Luke's open, turning to Lane as she went in. "Her music is so inspirational. I love it. It's not fake at all." Rory and Lane walked over to Jess. "Jess, my usual, and Lane will have..."  
  
"Water and a cheeseburger."  
  
Jess nodded. "Okay, I'll get you it in a minute."  
  
Rory and Lane sat down at a the Gilmores' usual table, waiting for Jess. As the waited, the door to the diner swung open again and Tristan walked iin with some girl in tow. He noticed Rory and Lane and directed the girl over to them. "Hey, can we sit with you?"  
  
Rory nodded. "You would anyways."  
  
Rory and Lane moved over, making room for Tristan and the girl. Rory looked at Tristan and nodded to the girl, signaling an introduction. Tristan coughed. "Oh, uh, Alyssa, this is Rory and her friend Lane, I think. And you guys, this is Alyssa."  
  
At this moment, Jess came over with the two orders. Dropping them on the table, he looked at Tristan. "Do you want anything?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "I'll have some coffee, black, and Alyssa will have some..."  
  
"Bottled water, chilled to thirty five degrees."  
  
Rory, Lane, and Jess laughed. Jess looked at Alyssa. "The water will be whatever temperature it is now."  
  
Alyssa frowned, putting her hand on Tristan's thigh. Rory looked away. "But Tristan, I want my water chilled," Alyssa cooed.  
  
Tristan extricated Alyssa's hand from his thigh, looking a bit embarrassed. "Jess, just do it."  
  
Jess nodded, acting as if he would, but Rory knew that if he did anything, he'd heat that water. She looked over at Alyssa. Alyssa met her gaze and held out her hand to Rory. "I'm Tristan's girlfriend. And you are..."  
  
"I'd be Rory. Sorry for Tristan's poor introduction. Tristan's been staying at my house for the last week or so. He kind of moved in with his brother, sister and neice."  
  
Alyssa frowned, trying to decide on Tristan's relationship with this other girl. "Are you and Trissy close friends?"  
  
Rory almost spit out the mouthful of coffee she was drinking at the nickname. Swallowing quickly, she shook her head. "We were, but we aren't anymore."  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Isn't he so cute?"  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows. "All he's brought me is pain. Literally. Including a concussion and a kidnapping."  
  
Alyssa frowned, looking up at Tristan. "What happened?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "We got kidnapped."  
  
Alyssa gasped, covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured hand. "That's awful. Are you okay?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Alyssa folded her arms across her chest. "There's one thing I don't get. Why do you live together." Tristan froze, not prepared with an answer.  
  
Rory smiled ironicly. "Tristan got me pregnant."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her as Alyssa moved away from him. "It's a project for Home Ec."  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Okay."  
  
Rory wanted to know more about Alyssa. "So, where are you from, Alyssa?"  
  
Alyssa smiled. "Louisiana."  
  
Rory coughed. "Oh, um, interesting." She looked at Tristan. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah, sure." They walked outside. "What's up?"  
  
Rory glared at hiim. "Louisiana!"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't mean she's crazy."  
  
Rory bit her lip. "Why are you with her?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "She's new. I would have only dated 98% of the school if I hadn't gone out with her."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I hate you."  
  
Tristan nodded. "I kind of hate me too." 


	15. Meet My Boyfriend

"Tristan, come here."  
  
Tristan shook his head, muttering, "I can't wait until this project is over." Raising his voice, he said, his tone sugary-sweet, "What do you want, Rory."  
  
Rory grinned up at him. "Coffee."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "How'd I know? Fine, but this time you're coming with me."  
  
Rory frowned. "That's not good for me. I mean, I shouldn't be moving this late in my pregnancy."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Fine, I'll have to carry you." Bending down, Tristan picked Rory up in one swooping gesture. He laughed as Rory's face went form confusion to shock to mock indignation.  
  
"Put me down, Tristan DuGrey. If you don't, I'll, I'll, I'll-"  
  
"Do what, Mrs. DuGrey?"  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip. " I don't know but I'll think of something. And, and who said we were married. No matter what happened, I'd never marry you."  
  
Tristan laughed, shaking his head. "Mrs. DuGrey, a bit hypocritical, aren't we?"  
  
Rory kicked him, trying to break loose of his hold. "Tristan, please let me down. Please, please, please with a cherry on top."  
  
Tristan contemplated this this. "No."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes. "Tristan, what do you want?"  
  
Tristan smirked at her. "I thought you already knew, Mary." He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Not that, anything but that. Well, not anything because you could probably come up with something just as disgusting and-"  
  
"A lap dance."  
  
"And I prove my point. Tristan, do you ever think of anything else?"  
  
Tristan looked at the girl. 'Not when I'm around you,' he thought. However, all he said was, "Oh, many things. I think about strip teases as well."  
  
Rory smacked him lightly. "Stop, my ears are too innocent for you. Err. Tristan, put me down."  
  
Tristan did as she said, his hands resting on her waist longer than necessary. In fact, he didn't move it at all. Rory began to feel uncomfortable. "Uh, Tristan, lets go now."  
  
Tristan looked up at her suddenly. "Oh, yeah, lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the diner, Rory and Tristan sat uncomfortably at a table. "So, uh, Alyssa seemed nice," Rory attempted finally.  
  
Tristan nodded noncommittally. "Yeah, she's cool." Tristan watched Rory for signs of jealousy. She exhibited none.  
  
"What classes is she taking?" Tristan shrugged. "Who does she hang out with?" He shrugged again. "What town is she form?" Tristan didn't know that one either. "Do you know anything about her?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "She's hot."  
  
Rory shook her head. "Figures. You don't know anything important about her. Geez, Tristan. You probably gave her a rating like a piece of meat."  
  
"Eight."  
  
Rory groaned. "Out of…"  
  
"Ten."  
  
Rory glared at him. "Oh my God. You really do rate people. You're sick." Rory froze, wondering what her rating would be. Not that she cared or anything. She looked up at Tristan uncertainly. "Ok, Tris, so where would someone like me fall on this scale."  
  
Tristan looked down at his hands, as if they held the secret to life. "Yourtheonlyten," he mumbled.  
  
Rory looked at him confusedly. "Repeat that in English, please,"  
  
He looked into her eyes. "You're the only ten," he said slowly, quietly.  
  
Rory froze, thinking over what he had just said. Then she laughed. "Funny, Tristan. I almost fell for it."  
  
Tristan had been serious, but he didn't see the point in telling Rory that. He had never had complete trust in anyone, and although he trusted Rory, he couldn't trust her completely. She was human. What would she do if she found out just how important she was too him. He didn't want to even think about it. "Come on, Rory. Let's get your coffee." He swung his arm casually over her shoulder, leading her towards Jess. For her, it may have just felt casual. But for him, the simple touch had put his nerves on edge. This was what he could never have.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jess, can I talk to you for a minute," Rory asked. She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
Jess nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come upstairs for a minute."  
  
Rory followed him upstairs, and the two sat on Luke's couch. "This is going to sound really weird, but will you go out with me?"  
  
Jess narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
  
Rory bit her lip. "Because Tristan is going out with Alyssa. And I guess, in some demented way, I want to make him jealous."  
  
Jess stared at Rory, his gaze very intent. Finally, he understood what Tristan had meant. He'd do anything if it meant making Rory happy. "Yeah, sure. I'll do it."  
  
Rory smiled at him. "Thanks, Jess. You're the greatest." She bit her lip. "I know I'm asking a lot, but could you do me one little bitty, itsy witsy, teensy-"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"-weensy, tiny teensy,"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Itty bitty favor?"  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"  
  
Rory grinned. "Tell Tristan. 'Cuz if I tell him he'll know something weird is going on but if you tell him…"  
  
Jess nodded, catching on. "He'd never suspect it was fake."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess walked downstairs, his arm around Rory's slim waist. "Hey, Tristan, are you almost done?"  
  
Tristan didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading. "Yeah, sure, why?"  
  
Jess was quiet for a minute. Tristan was cool. He didn't like lying to him. Rory poked him. "Oh, Rory and I are going to go see a movie."  
  
Tristan's head snapped up. "Why?"  
  
Rory took this as her cue. "Well, obviously, we're going on a date. Why don't you call Alyssa and we can double?"  
  
Tristan frowned. "No, I'd rather not."  
  
Rory shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
Jess nodded, throwing Tristan a key. "Yo, when you're done, could you lock up and put the closed sign on."  
  
Rory nodded. "And tell my mom I'll be home late. I probably won't see her tonight."  
  
Tristan frowned. "Aren't you just going to a movie?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "And dinner and then we'll come back here for a while and…" Rory trailed off, giggling girlishly. Going feminine, she waggled her hand at Tristan and pulled Jess out the door after her.  
  
After the two were in Jess's car, they started laughing. Jess turned to Rory. "I had no idea you could do that."  
  
Rory turned to him, smiling. "Do what?"  
  
Jess laughed harder. "You lie better than me."  
  
"I don't lie. I… exaggerate. All I did was change us from close friends to closer friends." Rory shrugged. "It was quite easy, actually."  
  
Jess laughed. "Did you see his face? You would have thought his dog died."  
  
Rory grinned. "He deserves it. That girl he's with, Alyssa. I was asking him questions about her. Know why he's with her? 'Cuz she's hot? Is that sick?"  
  
Jess laughed. "You're asking the wrong person, Ror."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Mr. I-only-date-girls-an-eight-or-above is completely in Tristan's league."  
  
Jess frowned in mock indignation. "Hey, I'm going out with you. And you're only a what, two?"  
  
Rory hit him lightly in the head. "Funny, very funny. You should be a comedian."  
  
Jess grinned. "This could be more fun than I thought. I mean, you gotta admit, you can be pretty boring."  
  
Rory sighed. "Okay, what movie should we see?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "You pick. I don't like movies."  
  
Rory groaned. "This could be a very long night."  
  
Jess grinned. "That's what I'm counting on." 


	16. A New Day and 100%

Tristan paced back and forth across the Gilmores' living room floor. He had done this so many times he was sure there were marks on the rug. He couldn't believe Rory was with Jess. That Jess had won. Tristan knew he was better for Rory. Tristan and Rory were meant to be together. No one should have been able to come between them. And now Jess had. Rory had never been his, but Tristan had always felt that in some way, she was. And now Jess had her. It should have been him. It could have been him. Tristan kicked clothes lying on the floor. "Damnit." It was now one in the morning and Rory still wasn't home. He couldn't sleep, knowing she was with... him. Rory was his. God, it hurt to think that. "Damnit," he repeated.  
  
The front door swung open and Tristan paused. "Are you home, Rory? Is that you?" He was answered by a murmur. Rory and Jess rounded the corner, kissing. Tristan turned away. This was so unRorylike. She'd never be like that. He noisily cleared his throat. Rory and Jess jumped apart.  
  
Rory turned to him. "Tristan," she said, the shock evident in her voice.  
  
Jess noticed the look on Tristan's face and cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, I think I'll go now. See you tomorrow, Rory." He kissed her gently on the forehead and it was all Tristan could do to keep from ripping Jess off her and wrapping her in his arms. Jess retreated, and a moment later, Tristan heard the roar of a car's engine. He was quiet until the sound of the engine faded.  
  
"Rory, God, Rory. I don't know what to say."  
  
Rory turned to him. "Well, I do. You just ruined my first date."  
  
Tristan nodded, not even hearing her words. "Rory, why were you with him?"  
  
Rory froze. "Because I like him. That's why you normally go on dates."  
  
Tristan squeezed his eyes shut. For a second, he had thought that there was a chance that Rory could have liked him, wanted to make him jealous. But her open confession of liking Jess- he hadn't expected that. "Oh."  
  
Rory nodded. "Oh. That's all you have to say? What is wrong with you, Tristan? God. I hate you." With that confession, the second in the past year, Rory ran up the stairs, crying.  
  
Tristan leaned against the wall. "Why does she always run away crying," he wondered out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai came downstairs to see two angry teenagers staring at each other across the table over breakfast that morning. "Hey, kiddos. What's wrong?"  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes. "He is."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Uh huh, okay. I'm going to need a few more syllables, Vanna."  
  
Rory sighed. "Well, that sounds familiar. He ruined my date last night."  
  
Tristan sighed. "Damnit, Rory, he's worse than bagboy."  
  
Lorelai sat down, her eyes bright. "Ooh, I smell gossip. Let's see. Who's not good for you, Rory?"  
  
"Jess," Rory mumbled.  
  
Lorelai frowned. "Uh, yeah, okay. I knew absolutely nothing about that. Which means you'll have to explain. Later. Because right now, I want to know the rest of the story. Starting with- who's Alyssa? She called last night. I forgot. Sorry."  
  
Rory glared at Tristan. "Tristan's girlfriend. Apparently, all that matters is that she's hot."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Okay, uh huh, yeah. So, how long has Tristan been with her?"  
  
Tristan answered. "Two days."  
  
Lorelai frowned. "Yeah, Rory, how long have you been with Jess?"  
  
"One day."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Yep, okay, I'm right. This is what I'm getting. Something happened between you two, and please God, don't let it be sex, and then nothing happened. Tristan gets mad. Asks out first girl he sees- Alyssa, to get Rory jealous. It works. You get mad. Use Jess. Jess is in on it, 'cuz he's not stupid enough to give you a hickey like that unless it's part of a plot. Tristan gets jealous back. The cycle completes. Now, there's two outcomes. You guys either get together or not. Up to you. One outcome's good, one not. You guys are confusing, so I have no idea which one's good. Good luck. Have fun. I gotta go to the inn." Lorelai turned and began to walk away. Over her shoulder, she called, "Which means you guys will have plenty of time to figure out your relationship on the way to Monique's school and then to Chilton. Bye. Have fun." She left the two speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan was the first to talk. After dropping Monique off, he turned to Rory. "She's right, you know."  
  
Rory sighed. "At least part way."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah, you went out with Jess to get me jealous. And I was," he conceded.  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, okay Tristan. And what about Alyssa. Why'd you go out with her?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "Already told you. She's hot." Rory glared at him. "Fine, I went out with her because I thought you'd get jealous."  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rory sighed. "So, she was right about my using Jess, and his knowing, too. But the rest- the outcome. That's the hard part."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Because I don't know what I want."  
  
"I think you do. And the sooner you admit it to yourself, the better. You're scared, though." Tristan added, his voice barely above a whisper, "So am I."  
  
Rory turned in her seat. "I am scared. How do I know you'd be happy with ninety-nine percent, instead of a hundred? How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that I can make you happy?" They pulled into the Chilton parking lot.  
  
Tristan took her hands in his. "You have to find trust yourself. But I can tell you this- you are a hundred percent. You are different from the rest, that was my goal before you . All I want now is you. You are all the girls in that building times ten."  
  
Rory smiled at him. "I think I can trust you. I think you are worth it. But can we make it work?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "It's worth it. It's worth a try."  
  
Rory smiled. "Good, I'd like that."  
  
Tristan leaned towards her. "I want to kiss you."  
  
"I'm not stopping you."  
  
Tristan's lips met Rory's, and the kiss was sweet and gentle. It lacked the urgency and the overbearing passion of their other kisses. It was perfect, holding promise of the future. Tristan pulled back. "I love you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
Rory grinned. "I love you too, Adonis."  
  
Tristan smirked and helped Rory out of the car. "I am Adonis, aren't I?"  
  
Rory wrapped her hand possessively around Tristan's. "My Adonis." Threading their hands together, they walked into Chilton on this new and very different day. 


End file.
